


Every Time You Fell Asleep I Fell In Love With You Even More

by mxikaaax



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, trixie is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxikaaax/pseuds/mxikaaax
Summary: Trixie is smart and she sees that her mommy is happier. And so is Lucifer. She knows that there's something so maybe she should ask. But breaking a promise wasn't really planned.





	Every Time You Fell Asleep I Fell In Love With You Even More

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I actually wanted to write this a little different but at some point I wrote something that somehow didn't really make sense, but I'm happy with it anyway. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Somewhere after the end of season 3.

By now, they did spent a lot of nights together. Why exactly? Well, no, they weren't actually in a relationship. If they would knew that Trixie is smarter than they thought, they would know that she would ask. It’s obvious, that when they come home together every day, or when Lucifer would stay for the night, almost every day - questions would come up. 

And who would think that he would spent most of the time with both Deckers? He still doesn't like Trixie, no, definitely not. She just wrapped him around her fingers. Yeah, that's the problem.

Trixie, of course, was happier than ever. She was happy for her mommy, because, obviously she saw that she was happier. And she saw that in Lucifer too. He did spent a lot of time with them. Sometimes, he even would watch out for her. Alone. Just Lucifer and her, at home. Mostly, she talked to him almost non-stop about school or about things Lucifer wasn't interested in. He just nodded all the time and tried to listen.

Okay, Trixie knew that he didn't listen all the time. But she didn't knew what he thought about. Often he just thought that Trixie is very similar to her mother. If it's how she moves or talks.. He sees her in Trixie.

So, another time of watching Trixie because Chloe was working and Lucifer had nothing to do. It was only paperwork and of course, he doesn't do that.

Both of them were sitting on the sofa, Trixie was drawing and today mostly silent, Lucifer was on his phone, just tipping around. Not that it would bother him that she's quiet, no. But he actually was quite bored.

And then, Trixie started to ask questions.

"Lucifer?" she asked. Slowly, she turned around and hopped back onto the sofa so she was sitting on her knees, facing Lucifer.

He shifted and turned to her. "What is it, child?"

She only looked at him. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not really sure how she should start. "What is it with you and my mommy?"

That was the moment, Lucifer had absolutely no idea how and what to answer. He was kind of shocked, he didn't move and said nothing. Confusion came onto his face and then he shifted nervously. "Nothing, what should be there?"

Trixie sighed and let herself fall back, leaning against the rest. "You spent so much time here and with my mommy. She's happier since it started and I think, so are you. And you spent time with me and I'm very happy about it and I just thought that mommy likes you very much and maybe..." she sighed again.

Okay, why is Trixie such a smart child? And why does she know more about that than Lucifer? And why does she talk to him about that and not to her mother?!

Lucifer was even more confused. He looked at her and again, he didn't know what to say.

Another sigh from Trixie. She took her pencils and paper and kept drawing. Lucifer thought that was it, he messed up by not answering, but Trixie started talking again.

"You know, one time I had a nightmare. I wanted to go to you but you weren't here, so I went up to go to my mommy. Then I saw you sitting on the bed." she looked up to him with a little smile on her face.

She managed to impress him over and over again. The child wanted to go to him, because of a nightmare? That's ridiculous, isn't it?

He still wasn't sure what to say. Why did this child know so much? Where did she get that from? Well, that answer was easy. Not from Detective Douche, obviously.

"Well, I think I couldn't sleep either." he answered. There was something. Was he uncomfortable? Why did he feel kind of bad right now? Was it because she knew what he did? Wait, what if she knew that it wasn't only this one time...?

"One night I heard my mommy talking. First I thought that it was morning, but I definitely was too dark for that." she turned back around to look at him again. He could tell that she wasn't so sure about telling him. She seemed to be afraid. But why does she still tell him that then?

"I wanted to look who she talked to. I opened my door and saw that it was dark but my mommy was still talking. I thought she was on the phone, but then I saw her sitting on the sofa, beneath you. First I thought that you were awake, but you didn’t answer." she looked down, fiddling with a pencil in her hand.

* * *

_ "You probably will never know that I said that to you. I think we need to talk about everything. About us, just about what we are. I know that there still is more. I know that you're afraid, and I'm afraid too. You make me happy, more than I ever thought. You would do more for me than I could ever do for you, and... It hurts me to know that. I'll give you everything I can." _

* * *

"She was talking about that you make her happy and that you both are afraid. And that she can't do everything for you like you would for her, or something like that. And then she started crying."

It seemed as if Lucifer was freezing. He didn't move, said nothing. She cried. Because of him? When she sat beneath him? Why didn't he realize that? 

"Then she said something that she knew that you were coming to her bed almost every night and that she often listened to what you said, that she almost never could sleep when you went away again."

This child is just so surprising.

Lucifer shifted nervously. Suddenly, Trixie seemed as if she just told him her biggest secret. Well, it probably was.

"My mommy then turned around and wiped her tears away. She asked me that I would never tell you that and I promised her. And now I did tell you. And I broke a promise and that's bad."

"No, listen. You don't have to feel bad about it, okay? I think sometimes, when something bears you down, you have to talk about it." he tried to give her comfort. Even when he always said that he didn't like her, why did it hurt him to see that she was feeling bad?!

"But I lied to her and she said lying is not good. And you don't lie, so it's bad."

So, how can he convince her not to feel bad?

"Listen, child, sometimes we can't go around that, no matter how much we want it. Not lying is  
actually hard. You need to watch out for what you say and need to think about it a lot, too. And one thing I definitely know, your mother won't be mad at you. She can't be mad at you."

Before he could say anything more she jumped up and put her arms around his neck. Of course, she hugged him. What else should it be now. Lucifer still hesitated when she did that, but now, he hugged her. It was rare that he would hug her back, but he could tell that she enjoyed every moment of it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Chloe came inside. Both of them jumped a little but they didn't loose the hug.

Chloe put her bag down and looked at them. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she came over to the sofa, sitting down. She put Trixie into a tight hug.

"Yeah mommy, we just talked." Trixie told her as she pushed herself away to look at her.

Chloe was confused, this picture of the two of them in a hug wasn’t often to be seen. Looking between the both of them, she saw that Trixie nodded to Lucifer. She then stood up and ran into her room before she closed the door, loudly. Confused, Chloe stared after her for a long moment. She looked back to Lucifer and was waiting for him to say something.

But Lucifer, he only was looking at the ground and smiled. "Okay, so tell me, what was that about?"

"It seems that she just told me something she promised you she wouldn't tell me." He said as he looked up to her.

"She did?" Chloe asked, her look showed that she didn't know exactly what he meant, but then she seemed to realize. "Oh.."

"I needed to convince her that you won't be mad at her and that it's not the problem that she kind of lied. I told her that we sometimes can't go around that and that it is hard not to lie completely." Lucifer smiled at her. Chloe looked around, almost nervously.

Wow, sometimes he’s so childish and behaves inappropriate, but on the other hand, he knows what to say. 

He looked behind her to see Trixie, sneaking her head around the corner, she looked at them. He leaned towards her so he could whisper to Chloe. “Right now she's definitely not sneaking around the corner at us as if she’s waiting for something.”

He leaned back again, looking at Chloe who just started laughing a little. She looked up and took a deep breath. ”How can she think that I would be mad at her about that?” She said.

Lucifer searched for Trixie but she wasn’t there anymore. “I think she wanted to hear that.” He told her before he looked to the ground again. 

For a long moment, neither she or Lucifer said something. Chloe, too, looked around in the room, not looking for something but almost avoiding to look at him.

Then, Chloe thought she should start before they would sat there for another ten minutes without talking. “I heard what you said back then. I wasn’t asleep.” Chloe took his hand into hers. “Very often I didn’t sleep. Sometimes, I even waited for you.”

His gaze went back to Chloe and at their entangled hands. It seems like this little touch was more he had hoped for. “I- I didn’t want...” 

She interrupted him. "Don't feel bad, okay? I waited because I wanted to." Chloe squeezed his hand. "Just, what... What did Trixie tell you?"

He stared at her, into her eyes. Why was it so hard to talk sometimes? She thought that he wouldn't tell her. Maybe it was too much for him. "Lucifer-.."

"She told me that you said I make you happy." He interrupted her, disbelieve in his voice. He shifted nervously, his gaze wandered around the room. "That you said we are both afraid. And that you can't do everything for me like I would for you. And that you cried."

His eyes found hers again. He shook his head lightly and he let out a breath.

"You know what I mean when I said afraid, right? I'm not afraid of you, I told you so many times already."

For a moment they just looked at each other and sat in comfortable silence. Neither she or him really wanted to break it. 

"She had a nightmare and she wanted to come for me." he said with a small laugh, his voice got quiet and shaky. 

"I know, she told me." Chloe answered with a laugh. Chloe knew that he couldn’t believe how much Trixie loved him. How she searched for him when she was scared. Chloe didn’t even knew what he did, because he definitely hadn’t been for it, that he was the person who could make her feel better than anyone else. But Trixie choose him and it made her happy. "Why did you do all of that?"

Lucifer shifted again. Chloe knew that asking that question would take a high risk. He would probably try to avoid it again with a counter-question. 

"I think I wanted to make sure you were safe." he told her. He let out a shaky breath again but finally, he relaxed a little in his seat. "And then I couldn't really stop because..." 

Okay, saying this could sound weird. No, It couldn't just sound weird, it really was. 

But he said it. 

"Every Time I watched you fall asleep I fell in love with you even more." He looked back into her blue eyes. Chloe looked at him, a smile began to spread across her face. She moved forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

Again, Lucifer hesitated. For a moment, he held his arms at her sides without really touching her. But then he hugged her. He was surprised about her reaction, after everything that had happened. Even after quite a long time, he didn’t thought he would ever be so close to her again.

At least, they had a talk about this particular topic before. It wasn’t easy, but somehow they got away from that. Chloe told him, that what happened didn’t change anything, but she wasn’t ready. Of course, Lucifer would give her the time she needed, he didn’t complain about anything. 

_ “The only thing I know, Lucifer, and that is the complete truth, is, that I am definitely not afraid of you. I am afraid, I can’t deny it. But for an other reason. What happened, that didn’t change anything about what I think about you, or how I feel about you, but I need time to get around with everything and I won’t go away. So please, stay too, okay?” _

Just as she wanted to answer they heard a door open. Trixie came out of her room and walked over to them. "Did you guys talk?" she said with a smile on her face.

Chloe let out a breath and a small laugh. Shaking her head and looking between them. "Yeah, but we will talk more later." She said and nodded at Lucifer.

Because even if they did  _ already _ , there’s a lot of talking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have an idea for the things they said to each other. And a talk between Chloe and Trixie when she saw her.


End file.
